


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: A very Potter Christmas.





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many HP versions I've seen shared on Facebook and the like.
> 
> It's 12am GMT as I post this from the UK. Enjoy yourself a festive cup of cheer!

* * *

On the twelfth day of Christmas my house-elf gave to me...

Twelve broomsticks flying,

Eleven wands-a-waving,

Ten wizards waffling,

Nine witches casting,

Eight cauldrons bubbling,

Seven horcruxes hiding,

Six thestrals playing,

**Five golden snitches,**

Four patroni,

Three good friends,

Two hooting owls,

And a phoenix in the owlery!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!


End file.
